


...And One Awkward Barista To Go

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: All the Cheesy Tropes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shop Employee Castiel, High School Crush, M/M, Post-High School, Tumblr Prompt, i think, idk - Freeform, so they only knew each other from the cafe, they didn't go to the same school, why don't you ask them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Yes, okay. It’s a coffee shop AU fic. Apparently I haven’t shaken my cheesy AU trope phase yet!Dean finally got out of his hometown to go to college, but when he comes back on break he passes the cafe where he first met his old crush, Castiel, and old memories make him go inside...because what are the chances he'll even still be there, anyway?Based on the first prompt of a Tumblr post by @authorkurikuri (yes bc I can’t even get past the first prompt without needing to write it): “Sure, I used to be a regular, but I literally haven’t been to this coffee shop in two years. How do you still remember my order?”*Rated T for minimal swears*





	...And One Awkward Barista To Go

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this ended up longer than expected and I wrote it all last night from 5:30-11:30pm instead of doing homework (again *sigh*) so I hope you like it :)

****He was glad to be back, he decided. He’d been away from his midwestern hometown long enough, but now he was home again. After so long at college, working his ass off to keep his grades up and money in his account for Sammy, this week-long break was a long-awaited breath of fresh air. He was a sophomore already, somehow; his first year had flown by in a whirlwind of assignments and relationships and parties and new experiences.

 

As he drove into town, he was forced to slow down so he could look at all the old storefronts he still remembered from his childhood. The little hardware store with the cracked window that nobody had ever bothered to fix was surprisingly still open, a reminder of the many times Dean had run in there after school to buy a new tool or part for Bobby. The grocery store on the corner was bustling with crowds of people stocking up for the holiday week, although Dean didn’t see anybody he recognized. He’d stayed off of most social media all throughout high school, and he had absolutely no idea how many people from his class had stayed in the town after graduating.

 

One corner of his mouth turned up as he spotted the cafe. There were a few cafes around, of course, along with the unavoidable multitude of chains like Dunkin’ Donuts, but this one had always been Dean’s favorite. It was in the perfect location- only about a half a mile from both the high school and the middle school both Winchesters had gone to, which meant it was always extremely busy after school let out.

 

As he passed it, he wondered if the cute barista he used to make a special trip to see was still working there. He doubted it; he’d assumed they were around the same age, which meant the guy was probably buried in his own studies elsewhere. _Maybe he came home for the holidays too_ , he mused. He let the fantasy float around his head for a moment- walking into the coffee shop like he had almost two years ago, seeing the rare smile flash across the face of his high school crush as he waved- before snorting in disbelief at his own thoughts.

 

Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and as he pulled up to the stop sign at the corner past the little shop, he stole a glance at the dashboard clock. He’d made dangerously good time on his trip back; Bobby and Ellen wouldn’t be expecting him for another half an hour, at least. He thought about driving around town longer, maybe dropping into another old local hangout or two in the hopes of seeing some old friends he’d lost contact with. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how futile the thought was. Whatever lasting relationships he’d made while in high school were people he still talked to on a fairly regular basis; everyone else, well, he felt like he could wait another few years before seeing their faces again at their ten-year reunion.

 

So he shook his head, lifted his foot off the brake pedal, and turned into a parking spot right in front of the coffee shop. It wasn’t even noon yet, which meant the building was quiet and left plenty of parking spaces available on the side of the road. He got out of the car and looked around with a smile at the familiar streets he’d walked with Sammy so many times before turning on his heel and entering the cafe.

* * *

Cas was wiping off the counter when the door opened, creaking on its hinges like it always did. _Somebody should really fix that_ , he thought tiredly. _Maybe tomorrow before we close._ He didn’t believe himself, of course; that conversation had happened so many times among his coworkers that it was more of a joke than anything.

 

Without looking up, he dropped the rag in the sink and nabbed a dry cloth to wipe his hands off as he made his way to the register.

 

“Hello,” he smiled as he looked up at the stranger. “How are you today?” His stomach dropped as soon as he finished speaking when he finally laid eyes on his customer. It wasn’t a stranger, after all. It was the man Cas had made drinks for dozens, maybe hundreds of times. But that was...at least two years ago, now. What was _Dean Winchester_ doing back in town?

  
As his mouth dropped open a little in surprise, Dean flashed him a tight smile and glanced at the menu board behind him, hands stuffed into the pockets of the leather jacket that Cas never could’ve forgotten.

 

“Hi. I’m...good, I guess.” Cas could feel his heart beating in his chest as he took a steadying breath. Crestfallen, he stabbed the register’s screensaver with a finger until it was replaced with the normal screen. _He doesn’t remember me. Why should he?_

 

“What can I get you?” He asked politely. “Large mocha frappe with a double espresso shot and extra whipped cream?” He treasured the look on Dean’s face as he stared at the barista.

 

“Son of a…” he breathed, eyes widening. “I literally haven’t been to this coffee shop in two years. How the _hell_ do you still remember my order?” Cas smothered a proud smile at getting the order right and shrugged.

 

“Local place, I guess. Plus, you used to come in all the time with Sam.” Dean gaped at him. Cas laughed nervously. “Your brother?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Dean stammered. “But how the hell...I mean I remember _you_ , Cas, obviously, but how could you remember two people out of the hundreds that must’ve come in here every day after school?” Cas’s insides fluttered. So Dean _had_ remembered him, after all.

 

“I, uh…” Cas searched for an explanation that didn’t involve the huge crush he’d had on Dean for years, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “I watch people, I guess? Plus, it’s kind of my job to know what people like.” He gestured awkwardly at the counter, before realizing that instead of just staring at the man (who, as Cas had expected, was no longer cute or hot but _fucking drop-dead gorgeous_ ) he should actually make the drink Dean had sort-of ordered. “Uh- anyways, is that okay? Because I can always make you something else, I mean, it’s been so long, you probably have a different order anyways-”

 

“No, I’ll take the frappe,” Dean insisted quickly, an endearing smile slowly taking over his face. “You could probably make lukewarm water taste good, man.” Cas refrained from mentioning that coffee literally _was_ just lukewarm water and coffee beans, instead laughing softly at the well-meaning compliment. “You can make whatever the hell kinda drink you want and I’ll drink it.” He hesitated. “I mean, I didn’t just come in here to get a drink.” Cas froze in the middle of reaching for a large cup, deep blue eyes flicking up to meet Dean’s amused green gaze.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Dean felt his ears start to burn as he dropped his gaze, a sheepish smile on his face. “I couldn’t come home without saying hello to my favorite barista, now, could I?” Cas smiled back shyly, using the drink order as an excuse to duck away from the handsome man and start preparing the frappe. He felt Dean’s eyes on him, and swallowed nervously as he blended the drink.

 

It seemed like forever until he finally handed the cup over to Dean, waving off the money he was offered.

 

“No, don’t worry about it.” He scoffed, forehead wrinkling as if the very thought of Dean paying for the drink puzzled him. “My treat.” Dean nodded after a moment, taking the drink carefully in one hand. Cas tried to ignore the fact that their fingers brushed in the exchange. Dean’s mouth opened as if he was going to say something else, and Cas’s hopes rose.

 

“No offense, but what are you even doing here, man? I mean, I get working through high school and everything, but this isn’t your life, is it? I mean, you’re a damn good barista, but I mean-” He faltered. “I just, you know...thought you might be able to get your ass out of here, ya know? Go to a college or something. I bet you’re pretty damn smart, Cas.” Cas sighed and shook his head, trying to brush off the comment and failing miserably.

 

“No, this isn’t my life. I got into the university, so for now I’m staying here.” He brightened. “But it’s alright- I like this town, I like my job...I will get out of here, just in a few years.” Dean looked surprisingly relieved as he took a sip of his coffee. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat as he swallowed, smiling up at Cas.

 

“Yep, just as good as I remember.” He stood there for a moment, realizing that this was the time most people would leave. But he lingered, trying to think of something else to say. Chances are, if he left he’d never get to come back to this place, or at least not for another year. It made him sad to think about it, but he’d known when he walked in that it was just a fleeting moment of seeing his old crush.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Cas asked, hoping to get him to sit down for a minute longer. Dean paused, seeming to actually consider the offer before his face fell.

 

“I can’t. Ellen wants me at the Roadhouse by twelve thirty.” Cas smiled forlornly.

 

“Okay. Well,” he straightened, “It really was nice to see you again, Dean.”

 

“You too, Cas. I’ll see you around?” Cas shrugged.

 

“Maybe.” There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other, hoping the other would say something else. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and looked away, lifting his frappe in thanks. Cas nodded with a thin smile, and then Dean was gone and he sank against the counter, all the tension flooding out of him as the door creaked closed. Something caught the corner of his eye and he smiled as he picked up the Sharpie still sitting on the counter where it had been hidden from Dean’s view. He allowed the hope in his chest to flare up again as he pocketed it and waited for the next customer to walk in.

 

Dean walked out to his car, every step weighing on him and screaming for him to go back and say something, _do_ something so it wouldn’t be the very last he’d see of Castiel. His heart screamed at him as he crossed over to the driver’s side, screamed as he opened the door, still didn’t quiet when the door was closed and the keys were in the ignition and he was pulling away from the cafe.

 

Pushing away the lingering disappointment, he reached for the frappe he’d placed in the cupholder after a moment, nearly spewing the chocolate liquid out again when he spotted writing on the side. He pulled over, ignoring the annoyed beeping of the car behind him, and looked closer at the cup.

 

It was a name, a phone number, hastily scribbled in black Sharpie on the clear plastic. He felt hope blossom in his chest as he stared at it for a minute before scrambling for his phone to copy down the number.

 

_Novak. His name is Castiel Novak._ He shook his head, heart still beating fast with adrenaline. _Two years, and I never even knew his last name._ He pulled up his messages, glancing back in the direction of the coffee shop as he typed out a quick text and sent it. Satisfied, he put the phone down, took another big sip of his drink, and pulled away from the curb.

 

Cas had left his phone on the counter just in case. _Just until another customer comes in_ , he told himself. It had only been two minutes since Dean left and he was already acting like the nervous teenager he’d been a few years ago. His heart leaped when the phone buzzed, lighting up to display a single text from an unknown number.

 

_You know, I always thought you were cute, but now you’re fucking drop-dead gorgeous, man. Just a fact._ _When I come back tomorrow I expect a free Castiel with my drink._

 

Cas laughed, eyes crinkling in relief as he added Dean to his contacts list.

 

_You got it, Dean Winchester. One mocha frappe, double espresso, extra whip, and one awkward barista to go._


End file.
